Of Fear, Love, and City Buses
by Marion the Geek
Summary: A shippy BA oneshot. Ross and Eames get a call that Goren is in the emergency room. Eames panics.


Author's Note: Hey look, a bonus story since you were all so patient with me. It's just a silly drabble of a one shot. I hope you like it. And in case you missed it, CH 14 is up of "An Ordinary Family."

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I play nice. You don't sue.

Title: Of Fear, Love, and City Buses

By: Marion

Ross watched Detective Eames head for the elevator for a moment before turning his attention to the forms on which he was working. Her partner had been off today and she'd spent the day on paperwork. He was startled when his office phone rang a split second later.

"Hello?"

His expression grew worried. "I… Thank you for calling. I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and left his office, pulling the door shut on the way. He ran to the elevator, glancing around for Eames, but she was already gone.

He jammed the down button with more force than was strictly necessary and nearly knocked a young woman over as he leapt onto the arriving elevator. He pressed the button for the parking garage, tapping his foot impatiently as the elevator descended. He wrung his hands as he waited for the woman to get off on level two. "Come on," he muttered.

The elevator doors finally opened onto the parking deck. He rushed out and looked around. He spotted Eames putting her gym bag in her trunk. "Eames!"

She turned toward the voice calling her name, surprised to see her Captain. "Sir?" She shut her trunk and took a few steps toward him.

"I just received a call from Mt. Sinai," he said hurriedly. "There's been an accident. Your partner's in the emergency room."

"But…" She looked both worried and confused. "What happened?"

He held up his car keys. "Come on," he said. "I'll explain on the way."

She looked around but didn't see his car. "My car's closer. Let's go," she said, waving him toward her car. He nodded and climbed into the passenger seat.

She concentrated on not crashing her car on the way out of the parking deck. Once they were in traffic she took a deep breath. "What happened? Is he okay?"

"They didn't say much," said Ross. "Apparently the squad is his emergency contact. I have no word on his condition. I just know he was hit by a bus."

Eames almost rear-ended the car in front of her. "Shit!" She was shaking as they stopped at a red light. The fear gripping her heart was inestimable.

"You want me to drive?" he asked gently.

She looked at her hands, gripping the steering wheel white-knuckled. "Maybe you better," she said, pulling over. She jumped out and ran around to the passenger side before Ross could even climb out of the car. He hurried to take the wheel, seeing the desperation in his detective's eyes.

"He's a fighter, Eames," he said quietly as he pulled into traffic.

She didn't respond.

He drove to Mt. Sinai hospital as quickly as possible and parked near the emergency room doors. They both hurried inside. Eames was in panic mode. This was all too familiar. The rush to the hospital. The fear of losing someone she cared about.

Ross was the first to spot the reception desk. He put a hand on her arm and guided her with him. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist, flashing his badge. "I'm looking for Detective Robert Goren. He was brought in after a motor vehicle accident."

"Are you family?" she asked.

Ross shook his head slightly. "I'm his Captain and this is his partner," he said.

"I can let you see him, since you're cops," she said. "But I don't have the authority to release any information about his condition. He's in exam room two. I'd appreciate it if you went back one at the time. It's a zoo in here tonight."

Neither Ross nor Eames had noticed. Looking around now, he could see that the emergency room was extremely crowded. "You go," he said softly to Eames. "I'll wait."

"Th…thanks," she said, struggling to keep her breathing calm. She fought not to break into a dead run as she headed for exam room two. As it was, she almost knocked over an orderly in her hurry.

Nothing prepared her for the sight that met her eyes as she stood gripping the doorway of the exam room to steady herself. He was shirtless and sitting up on the gurney, his long legs dangling so his toes touched the floor. A tall, young doctor was suturing a cut on his forehead. His head jerked at the sight of her causing the doctor to miss an attempted stitch. "Mr. Goren," he said. "Please hold still."

"Sorry," he said. He fixed his gaze on his partner as the doctor continued. "Eames… are you all right?"

She was holding herself up with the doorframe. He would swear she was shaking and the look on her face was one he had never seen before.

She raised her eyebrows at his question and took a shaky step into the room. "Am I… Am _I_ all right?" She let out a short laugh and took another step toward him.

The doctor finished the last of the eight stitches above his right eyebrow. "Take it easy," he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to monitor your concussion."

"Thank you," said Bobby. The doctor left the room. Bobby watched his partner. She leaned against the far wall, her breathing coming in irregular gasps. Her head was tilted down, her hair blocking his view of her face. "Eames?"

She sniffed and a shudder ran through her body. Bobby eased himself off of the gurney and stepped toward his partner. "Eames? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

When she looked at him her eyes were unnaturally bright. He could see the tracks of two tears on her drawn face. She stepped closer to him, punching him in the shoulder as she did so. The strike was not particularly hard, but it was none too tender either. "You idiot!"

He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "I already have a bruise there," he said, his voice more amused than angry.

"You scared me to death," she said accusingly. "Why the hell didn't you call me and let me know you were alive?"

He rested his palms on her shoulders. "I didn't know you knew I was here," he said. "I didn't want to worry you."

"The hospital called Ross," she said. "They didn't tell us your condition, just that you'd been hit by a bus." She shuddered again. "I… I was afraid…"

Tenderly he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tentatively around her back, one hand buried in her hair. Her first impulse was to pull away but then she heard him whisper "I'm sorry," his breath hot on her neck.

She buried her face in his shoulder, giving up the fight against a few choked sobs. "It was just so much like Joe…"

"It's okay," he murmured into her hair, taken slightly aback at the comparison with her late husband. "Everything's all right."

After a moment she pulled away. She reached up with both hands to touch his face, gently assuring herself he was in one piece. He covered her hands with his and slowly maneuvered them until he was holding her hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

He led her to the gurney and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. She hoisted herself up and sat beside him.

"I was going to take the bus to meet Lewis at a bar down town for dinner," he said. "There was this little boy. I was so distracted I almost didn't see him. He stepped out in front of the bus and I went after him and got him out of the way. The bus was stopping, but it still knocked me down.

"My knees are pretty bruised and I have a mild concussion according to Junior the doctor," he said. "Plus this cut." He tapped his finger above his eyebrow. "They say I was really lucky."

"I'll say," said Alex, rubbing her arms. "You could have been killed."

He shrugged and seemed to disregard that. "I had to do it."

She decided to change the subject for the moment. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Head wounds bleed a lot," he said. "The nurse was supposed to bring me some scrubs."

"She probably just likes peeking in here while you have your shirt off," Alex said lightly.

Bobby coughed. "He. And I figured he was having trouble finding any large enough," he said, glancing at her, then looking down self-consciously.

"Well," said Alex, not looking at her partner. "Lucky me, then."

He leaned his head to the side and gave her a funny look.

She locked eyes with him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "On the bright side, you can now sue me for sexual harassment," she said.

He raised one eyebrow. "Is that what that was?" He tilted his head, pretending to be coy.

"What have I got to do, grope you?"

He laughed in spite of himself.

She slid off the gurney. He reached out and put a hand on her arm. "I'll be right back," she said, hoping she hadn't embarrassed him (or herself for that matter). "Ross is in the waiting room. I should tell him you're all right."

He nodded a little. "All right then."

She went to the door and paused, looking back at him. "I'm really glad you're all right, Bobby," she said. "I'd hate to break in a new partner. I don't think I have the patience for it at my age."

He chuckled softly as he watched her go.

xxx

Ross stood when he saw Eames coming down the hall. She smiled and he let out a sigh of relief. "How is he?" he asked.

"Bruised," she said. "He has a concussion and a nasty cut on his forehead." She was grinning, her relief palpable.

"That's good," he said. "I'll stop in for a second and then catch a cab. I have a few things to catch up on at the office."

She nodded.

Ross went down the hall to exam room two. "Good to see you're still breathing, detective," he said.

Goren raised his eyebrows. "It's good to still be breathing, Captain," he said.

"You're a lucky man, you know?"

"That's what the doctors keep telling me. Apparently its dangerous to step in front of city buses," said Goren.

Ross smiled indulgently. "I meant your partner," he said. "You really frightened her. I've never seen her panic like that." Goren swallowed the lump in his throat.

Ross fixed Goren with a piercing look. "You worried us both a fair bit. Next time you get hit by a bus, call in. That's an order."

The tension broke. "Yes sir," said his detective, laughing.

Ross nodded. "Goodnight, detective. Take tomorrow off."

"Thank you," said Goren. "Goodnight."

Ross went back to the waiting room. "He's all yours, detective," he said to Eames. "You two have tomorrow off if you want it. Goodnight."

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, Captain. Goodnight."

She went back down to her partner's room. The doctor was checking his pupil's reactions to light. "Do you have someone to drive you home?" he asked. "I think you're all right to be released. I'll write you a script for some painkillers."

Goren looked to his partner in the doorway. "I'll take you home," she said with a nod. He smiled.

"I want you to stay awake for the next six hours and come back if you have any dizziness," said the doctor. "I don't think the concussion is bad, but I'd rather err on the side of caution."

"I'll keep an eye on him," said Alex.

The doctor gave her a salacious wink. "I'll count on it. Go easy on him." With that quip the doctor was gone. Eames stared after him, her eyebrows stretching for her hairline.

She turned around when she heard her partner chuckle. "You got something to add?" she asked.

He smirked. "Should I leave the shirt off so the activity is less strenuous?"

"Dream on," she said, tossing the shirt the nurse had found for him at his head.

He laughed heartily as he pulled it on.

xxx

Goren settled on his couch when they got back to his apartment. "How do you feel?" asked Eames. "Do you want one of these painkillers?"

He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck noisily. He winced. "Maybe that's a good idea," he said.

Alex went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and one of the pills. He accepted them gratefully.

She started to step away after he had taken the pill but he held her hand. "I really am sorry I scared you, Alex," he said.

She pushed his curls back from his forehead with her free hand. "It's all right, Bobby," she said. "I'm so glad you're okay. I just…"

She started to turn away, biting her lip.

"You what?" Bobby asked gently, not releasing her hand.

She turned back to him, a little embarrassed. "I don't know what I would do without you," she said, a fresh tear escaping.

He pulled her onto the sofa with him and put his arms around her. "I know what you mean," he said. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you, either."

She looked up into his eyes, so warm and kind. He really was irreplaceable, her strange and beautiful partner.

He tilted his head. "What's that look for?" he asked. She was making the oddest expression.

She brought her hands to his face, caressing him softly. She moved slowly, watching him intently, waiting for him to stop her. He just watched as she rose onto her knees, sliding one arm around behind his head. Her other hand dropped to his chest and she closed her eyes as she brought her lips to his.

When he didn't respond she opened her eyes. Slowly she sat back, chewing her lip. She looked down, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I should go."

She started to stand but Bobby was on his feet beside her, his look of surprise fading. He dipped his head a kissed her fiercely. Her eyes went wide and her lips parted in surprise. He put his arms around her, which was good because she'd gone weak in the knees.

Eventually he pulled back, inhaling a lungful of air. The two partners stared at each other, a thousand emotions playing across their faces. "I…" said Bobby. "This… this is … Alex?"

She smiled a little. "I know," she said. "It's… new."

He laughed softly. "So what do we do now?"

A grin was tugging at her lips. "Well, my mother always told me you should follow doctor's orders," she said, going on tiptoes to peck him on the nose.

"Smart woman, your mother," he said. He dipped his and sealed his lips to hers. His hands went to her hips and before she knew what was happening he'd lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist for stability, kissing him in eager anticipation as he carried her to his bedroom.

Author's note: How's that for a romantic one-shot? Don't forget to review. Reviews are the sweet, sweet glue that hold me together.


End file.
